


One Day You'll Leave This World Behind, So Live a Life You Will Remember

by Huntress8611



Series: Whumptober 2020 [3]
Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Booker | Sebastien le Livre is Part of the Team, Crying, Day 3, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Families of Choice, Found Family, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nicky | Nicolò di Genova Needs a Hug, Nightmares, Team as Family, Whump, Whumptober, Whumptober 2020, manhandled
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:28:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26807380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huntress8611/pseuds/Huntress8611
Summary: “Nicolo, Nicolo, you need to wake up,” Yusuf said, shaking his shoulder, and that was a mistake.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Series: Whumptober 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946887
Comments: 6
Kudos: 121
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	One Day You'll Leave This World Behind, So Live a Life You Will Remember

**Author's Note:**

> The title of this work is from the song The Nights by Avicii.
> 
> This work fills the prompt for Whumptober Day 3: Manhandled.

Yusuf woke up to someone tossing and turning, making distressed noises.

“Nicolo, Nicolo, you need to wake up,” Yusuf said, shaking his shoulder, and that was a mistake.

Sometimes when Nicolo has nightmares, that will wake him up, but other times, it makes it worse. This time, it was the latter.

Nicolo tried to punch whoever was attacking him in his nightmare, and Yusuf grabbed his arms to stop him, prompting him to let out a yell. He pulled Nicolo against him as he thrashed around on the bed, trying to defend himself against a threat that only existed in his dreams.

Yusuf looked up at the others, who had woken up as well, and caught Andy’s eyes, tilting his head towards the bathroom.

Andy immediately got up and rushed to the bathroom, turning on the cold water in the shower.

The moment he heard the water running, he stood, making sure to not loosen his grip. He half carried, half dragged Nicolo over to the bathroom and stepped into the shower, pulling Nicolo into the frigid water.

The other man’s eyes shot open and he gasped, managing to wrench himself from Yusuf’s hold.

“Nicolo, look at me. You’re okay,” Yusuf said, trying to catch his eye while reaching back to turn off the cold water.

Nicolo had backed up into the corner of the shower, shivering and drenched in cold water.

“I- what-”

“You had a nightmare, my love,” he said softly, reaching a hand out to the other man.

Nicolo took his hand and Yusuf pulled him against his chest, burying his nose in his hair.

“You’re safe, I’ve got you,” he murmured as Nicolo wrapped his arms around him and pressed his face into the crook of Yusuf’s neck.

“Did I hurt you?” Nicolo asked hesitantly, almost not wanting to know the answer.

“No, you didn’t hurt anyone. I’m okay, you’re okay, everyone’s okay.”

Yusuf could feel Nicolo shivering in his arms, so he helped Nicolo dry off and get into warm clothes, before quickly doing the same.

“Back to sleep?” Yusuf asked, and Nicolo shook his head.

Yusuf led him to the living room, and the others were sitting on the couch, about to start watching a movie. Looking closer, he could tell that it was one of Nicolo’s favorites.

Andy threw a blanket at the two of them, and Yusuf guided Nicolo down onto the couch next to Andy, who wrapped an arm around his shoulders. He tossed the blanket over himself and Nicolo, and smiled as Sebastien and Nile moved next to them.

Nicolo leaned into his side, and he wrapped an arm around him, doing the same for Nile when she leaned against his other side. He pressed a gentle kiss into Nicolo’s hair as Andy started the movie.

Yusuf looked at their little mismatched family and smiled. Everything was as it should be.


End file.
